The present invention is generally directed to an electrical connector assembly and, more specifically, to an electrical connector assembly that is designed to better maintain electrical connection between electrical connectors of the assembly.
Various electrical connector assemblies have been proposed and/or manufactured that seek to maintain electrical connection between an electrical plug and an electrical receptacle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,407 discloses an electrical connector assembly that has a cover that is hinged on an annular flange of an electrical receptacle. A latching member extends from an inner surface of the cover and is configured to engage an end of a key formed on an electrical plug. A plate member, which is mounted on a cable, engages an outer surface of the cover and biases the cover toward the plug, thus, holding the latching member against an end of the key and securing the plug in the receptacle. As is disclosed, the plate member may be made from a number of resilient materials that can be shaped to form a spring clip, such as a plastic or an elastomer, and may be attached to the plug with screws or other fastening devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,744 discloses a socket that includes a cover, which has a latching member formed on an inner surface of the cover. The socket receives a plug that includes a stop, which contacts the latching member, when the plug is connected to the socket, to maintain electrical connection between the plug and socket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,141 discloses a socket connector that has a housing with a cylindrical cavity. The socket connector has a cover that is spring biased toward a closed position. The cover includes a latch slot and a latch tab. The latch tab extends from a lower surface of the cover and the latch slot extends from an end of the cover and is shaped to latch over a latch post of a connector plug to secure the plug within the socket connector. The latch tab may engage an indexing key of a standard plug connector to secure the plug connector within the socket connector and, thus, maintain electrical connection between the connector plug and the socket connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,822 discloses a lever operated electrical power connector that includes a plug and receptacle. The plug includes a cylindrical body and the receptacle includes a cylindrical receptacle housing. The plug also includes a collar assembly that has an annular coupling ring that is freely rotated along the cylindrical body within predefined limits. The rotation of a handle, which extends from the annular coupling ring, serves to lock and unlock the plug and the receptacle.
While many electrical connector assemblies include mechanisms that function to maintain electrical connection between a male and female connector, it would be desirable to provide other simpler/additional locking mechanisms to ensure maintenance of the electrical connection between male and female connectors of an electrical connector assembly.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector assembly includes first and second electrical connectors. The first electrical connector includes a recess formed in an outer shell of the first electrical connector. The second electrical connector includes an integrated elongated spring clip extending from the second electrical connector. The recess is shaped to receive a portion of the elongated spring clip and the elongated spring clip interlocks the first and second electrical connectors, when positioned in the recess.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector assembly includes first and second electrical connectors. The first electrical connector includes a door for protecting contacts of the first electrical connector from environmental conditions, when the first electrical connector is in an unmated condition. The second electrical connector includes an integral elongated strap and an integral clasp positioned approximate an outer shell of the second electrical connector. The strap is shaped to contact the door of the first electrical connector and interlock with the clasp to interlock the first and second electrical connectors, when the first and second electrical connectors are mated.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.